


Nightmares made real and angels appear

by MJayne2004



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJayne2004/pseuds/MJayne2004
Summary: When Veronica Lodge appears on the doorway of Thistlehouse, shaking with sadness and ignorant to the splashes of rain falling across her cheekbones, Toni Topaz is, unmistakably, perplexed. Worried for her guest's health, Veronica is brought inside and cared for.When the truth of her families situation becomes clear, Toni and Cheryl promise to care for the Latina. What happens when outside barriers create further problems for the couple and the girl they have come to protect?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge & Toni Topaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares made real and angels appear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> While quarantine forced us all inside and allowed me time to re-watch Riverdale and better my writing, I noticed that Cheryl and Toni don't seem to be appreciated by the writers the same way as the other characters such as Betty or Jughead. Cheryl and Toni are my favourite couple within the show -they add a breath of fresh air in between the unbelievable and discontinuous storyline of murders and cults- but fail to maintain the same amount of screen time and love shown to the other relationships. This is also the case with characters such as Josie, Sweat Pea, Fangs and Kevin; all characters who were given the ability for greatness but were failed. 
> 
> That being said I wished to include our beloved couple in the main storyline. In my opinion, Cheryl and Toni are characterised as some form of mythical 'Fairy Godmother' couple. They only seem to be included when something goes terribly wrong and the main characters don't wish to take the blame; for example, Betty convinced Cheryl -a mentally unstable individual, who at the time, was looking after two small children- to go to the same building in which she had experienced conversion therapy in order to spy on a manipulating cult. This makes no sense! 
> 
> Therefore, I wished to somewhat change that. Toni and Cheryl are incredibly kind characters -despite everyone hurting them repeatedly, they still offer certain characters help- and have proven on many occasions to be loving, sweet and respectful. In my opinion, the 'Fairy Godmother' approach to the couple is not far off but I despise the directors use of them as mere emotional support characters who have not yet tackled their own problems. 
> 
> Hence, I wished to include them in the story. 
> 
> I worried massively on how to do this -I wanted to stay true to the plot somewhat, allowing for a shocking moment of realisation for the group of teenagers when they realise that Tony and Cheryl have healed one of them after an event not many of them even knew about- so I came up with this idea. 
> 
> In this story, Veronica does not go to her boyfriend after discovering her father's illness and instead, finds herself at Cheryl and Toni's house. Realising that they have not helped the teenager much over the past months, due to their ostracization of the group of teenagers, Toni and Cheryl decided to help the Latina. 
> 
> Over the next few days, Veronica relies solely on Toni and Cheryl, distancing herself from Jughead, Archie and Betty as she focuses on repairing her relationship with her father and with the couple. 
> 
> Will this cause trouble for the group of hurt teenagers or will Toni and Cheryl, relying on their maternal instincts and kind characteristics, look after the group of teenagers and protect them from the world? Will their group grow bigger as more forgotten characters such as Josie, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Kevin seek emotional support as events change? And will Toni and Cheryl's support benefit the group as they prepare to leave home and continue their lives in the larger world? 
> 
> Find out!

Veronica didn't know why she was stood on the doorstep of Cheryl Blossoms house, the intense bombardment of rain trickling into the cracked stone of the archway surrounding her. Readjusting the small strap of her handbag on her shoulders, deep sadness settled into the heiress's bones, the opposing confines of her home nothing more than a memory as unrelenting dashes of rain landed on her skin. Powerless to perceive the familiar tension of falsification and fraud, Veronica had run; the sudden illness of her father and the unexpected arrival of her half-sister pushing her over the edge. The Latina stood clueless, uncaring to the large drops of water falling from the imperfect hair and onto her damp outfit, as violent shivers controlled her body, rendering her motionless on the doorstep. 

The realisation of her situation only seemed to descend upon the heiress as the door began to creak open, pivoting inwards to reveal Toni Topaz, who stood -clad in mismatched pyjamas- in the centre of the doorway with a familiar smirk. Nacked of her usual makeup and flawless hairstyle, Toni's hair cascaded down her chest in natural curls, the faint pink highlights shining in the welcoming light of the entrance as she leant comfortably against the frame of the wooden door. "I thought I saw you at the door" Toni smiled, "You should have knocked; Cheryl's in the kitchen, she would have heard you" She continued, leaving the door open as she walked back into the house, ignorant of Veronica's apprehensive frown. "Aren't you going to come in?" 

"I...I can?" Veronica questioned vulnerably, eyes cast down to the floor. _Stupid_ , Veronica chided herself, _of course, you interrupted their time_. 

"Of course" Toni frowned, moving towards the heiress as Veronica froze. "Veronica, are you okay?" Reaching forward, Toni grasped Veronica's soaked hands gently as she pulled the heiress into the house, unconscious to the dripping water landing on the carpet under them. "You're freezing" Toni exclaimed, eyes wide with fear as she closed the door behind Veronica, watching as the Latina stood frozen, violent shivers racking her body. 

"I-I'm fine" Veronica sighed, nervously running over the exposed skin of her arm with her shivering hand. "I...I don't even know why I'm here. I'll leave you to enjoy your afternoon" She smiled softly, "I'll see you at school, Toni" She moved to turn around, to retreat from the safety of Thistlehouse and into the heavy flow of rain, before Toni's swift grasp on her arm stopped her, the gang leader smiling gently at the Lodge women. 

"Don't be stupid" Toni smirked carelessly, guilt immediately shining within her eyes as Veronica frowned, her shoulders sagging inwards as she gazed at the floor. Unused to the heiress and her sudden vulnerability, Toni stepped forward with a tired grimace, her hands moving to replace Veronica's as she gently grasped the Latina's trembling arms. "I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking" She apologised quickly as the Lodge women sniffled quietly, "Why don't we go into the living room? I'll start the fire and you can get warm" 

"What...What about Cheryl?" Veronica stuttered cautiously, unwilling to intrude on the couples scarce time together. 

"Glad to mentioned her" Toni grinned, happy for the distraction as she linked her arm with Veronica's, slowly dragging the heiress towards the living room. Collections of rumpled blankets sat at the corner of the sofa which resided at the back of the room, opposite the flickering TV and disbands of children toys which lay unattended on the cosy rug resting between the arrangements of furniture separated around the room. "Cher was about to make some hot cocoa" She grinned, "I'm sure, if you wanted, Cher could make some for you or do what she did to me and thrust a cup of it under your nose" 

"You're...You're probably busy" Veronica gestured emotionlessly to the clutter of baby toys which were disregarded around the room. "And tired. I-I'll see you at school" 

"We're never too busy for you" Toni replied charmingly, a small smile appearing against her naked lips as a soft blush rested upon Veronica's otherwise colourless cheeks. "You're our friend, Veronica. If you need us, we're here" 

"But Cheryl-" 

"-Is right here" Wiping her hands softly against the soft fabric of her long pyjama bottoms, Cheryl smiled warmly at the unexpected guest stood within her girlfriend's arms. Lips free of their traditional red tint and eyes small with exhaustion, the red-head sighed loudly as she walked into the living room. "My darling Antoinette is right, Ronnie. We want you here for as long as you need us" Stepping over to the pair, Cheryl stood beside her girlfriend, glancing cautiously to Veronica's shivering form as the young heiress frowned at the sudden attention. "Why don't you sit down? I'll grab some blankets and start the fire. Then you can tell us who I need to shoot with my trusted bow and arrow" 

"You know our dear Merida never misses" Toni teased, pride filling her tone as Cheryl shook her head fondly, a soft laugh escaping her parted lips. The red-head moved to the other side of the room, collecting the small selection of fluffy blankets from within the cabinets before moving to kneel in front of the fireplace. Toni followed her girlfriend's movements, gently pulling Veronica along with their connected hands as she proceeded to sit on the comfortable sofa. Accepting the soft selection of blankets from the red-head, Toni moved to wrap the delicate material around Veronica's shivering shoulders, smiling reassuringly at the teenager as Cheryl began preparing the fire. "Now, you focus on getting warm" 

"Thank you" Veronica sighed, leaning closer to the gang leader as Toni placed her hand against the heiresses shoulder, pulling her closer with a soft smile. "You don't have to; I can go" 

"Nonsense" Cheryl denied quickly, the newly formed flames licking at the dried food beside her as she sat comfortably on the floor beside Veronica's quivering knees. "You're our friend and we care about you, Veronica" Placing her hand protectively against the Latina's knee, Cheryl smiled kindly at the young teenager. "So, tell us, who are we impaling with a bow and arrow? You know, my dear T.T has gotten quite good" 

"No one" Veronica muttered, sighing contently at the soft caress of Toni's fingers as they danced across her shoulder. "No...No one has done anything wrong" 

"If that was true, you wouldn't be walking aimlessly around in a storm" Toni pointed out softly, glancing towards her girlfriend with a fearful expression. "Let's leave the promise of pain for later" Cheryl made a show of grumbling, crossing her arms her chest with an exaggerated frown; Veronica's small smile acting as her reward as she leant against Toni's side. "But...Cher is right to a certain degree. We need to know what's wrong before we can ever try to help" 

"I don't...I can't" Veronica sighed quietly in defeat. "I'm sorry" 

"Don't apologise" Cheryl ordered tranquilly. "You don't _have_ to tell us anything, Ronnie, but it would make it _easier_ for us to help" 

"H-Help?" Veronica questioned, vulnerability shining within her tone. 

"Of course" Toni smiled warmly, "We want to make sure you're okay" Veronica nodded softly at the words as she tightened her grasp on the comfortable blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "You may find that talking about it helps you a lot" 

"I-I'm not even sure what I'd say" Veronica muttered quietly. 

"That's okay" Cheryl reassured the brunette. "Start at the beginning; who is the source of your late-night voyage?" Veronica glanced towards the pink-haired teenager, guilt shinning anxiously within her darkened eyes as she nervously played with the frayed ends of the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

"You'd hate me" Veronica muttered dejectedly. "I...I shouldn't have come here. I should have-" 

"Ronnie" Cheryl interrupted, caressing her thumb soothing against the heiress's knee. "Calm down. Everything will be alright but you need to breath" Nodding slowly in understanding, Veronica sighed tiredly, her head falling against Toni's shoulder. 

"You don't have to talk" Toni reminded the teenager. "It's completely up to you" 

"T.T's right" Cheryl nodded, "If you want, I can go find you a pair of comfortable pyjamas and we'll set you up in the spare bedroom beside ours" Veronica shook her head stubbornly, "Ronnie, we're not letting you back out in that storm. It will be a miracle if you don't get sick after your walk here, least we imagine how sick you could be if you went home" 

"My mother will worry" Veronica muttered softly. 

"You can text her and tell her that you're safe" Toni suggested, "After everything you've done for us-" The gang leader continued as she subconsciously pulled the Latina closer, eyeing the young heiress cautiously as she curled into Toni's side; the continuous tickle of Cheryl's clipped nails across her exposed knee grounding the dark-haired teenager as consistent rain pounded against the sealed windows of the living room. "-we should finally get the opportunity to help you as well" 

"Y-You will hate me" Veronica mumbled dejectedly, certainty ringing through her shivering tone which grew muffled by the soft fabric of Toni's t-shirt. "I-I know you w-will and t-then you won't w-want to h-help" 

"My sweet Ronnie" Cheryl sighed sadly, reaching to remove the small strand of dripping hair which had rested against the Latina's reddening cheek. "You have selflessly risked your life countless times for myself and T.T, without ever asking anything in return. It is high time someone repays that sentiment and _supports_ you in your hour of need" 

"I should...I-I shouldn't have c-came-" Veronica stuttered quietly. 

"If you suggest that your arrival here is anything less than a brave decision one more time, Veronica Lodge, than I will personally lock you in this house and feed you spoons of positivity until you see yourself the way I see you" Cheryl threatened, a gentle smile coating her nude lips as she smoothly rubbed the Latina's knee, ignorant to the growing expression of love developing upon Toni's features. "You helped me in my darkest moment; I refuse to let you walk through this alone" 

"T-This is different" Veronica explained. "Y-Yours was a p-problem-" 

"Veronica, whatever has happened has caused you to walk miles from the middle of town to here" Toni argued, "It's bothering you" 

"It would b-bother you too" The Latina argued stubbornly, "I-I can't do that t-to you...I should h-have-" 

"Veronica, you aren't a bother" Cheryl reassured the young teenager, "We wouldn't be offering our _home_ to you if you were!" 

"If you tell us what's wrong, we'll deal with it accordingly" Toni negotiated, "If you don't want to now, we can get you a pair of pyjamas, as Cheryl suggested, and you can have a sleepover in our room" 

"In the meantime, why don't I make us three beautiful cups of hot cocoa? It will warm you up" Cheryl offered kindly, beginning to stand from her lowered position as Veronica's eyes grew wide with worry. Irrational thoughts screamed deafeningly within the Latina's mind as she reached forward, grasping the red-heads hand within her own as Cheryl stilled her movements. 

"No...no thank you" Veronica stammered, "I...I wouldn't want y-you going out o-of your way" 

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" Toni sighed softly. "You're worrying over nothing; we will be with you regardless of anything!" She exclaimed with a reassuring smile. "I don't care if this person is the devil incarnate...you love them and that has to count for something" 

"How did you-?" She questioned hoarsely, turning to the smaller woman with a questionable frown. 

"The look in your eyes" Toni shrugged sadly, "I've only ever seen pain like that once..." 

"My dear T.T, do you know what's troubling our friend?" Cheryl inquired protectively, her hand resting lovingly against the Latina's knee as she grasped Toni's hand within her own. 

"You have that look in your eyes when you lose someone you love, Veronica; that pain of losing them despite them still being alive" Toni explained gently, glancing at the heir with a saddened frown as she grasped her hand tightly. "My question is...who is that person" The young heiress cast her gaze towards the floor as Cheryl shifted, moving to sit beside the Latina with a cautious sigh. 

"I can't..." She paused, glancing nervously towards the two women sat beside her. "I can't bring myself to say it" She cried, tears glistening within her darkened eyes. "If I...If I say it then it's r-real" 

"Ronnie, I can't pretend to know what is happening" Cheryl began nervously, tightening her hold on Veronica's hand. "I cannot find any words to comfort you or tell you that everything will right itself but what I can say...is that you are my _family_ . You are _our_ family, Veronica Lodge" Cheryl turned towards her girlfriend, a soft smile playing on her lips. "We will help you with whatever you need" 

"Starting...with a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen" Toni smiled.

"He's...he's dying" Veronica mumbled after moments of silence, the quiet words echoing through the room as the fire crackled audibly, the heiresses eyes squeezed shut as tears messily rolled down her cheeks. Heavy sobs erupted from the Latina's lips as she wordlessly grasped Toni's hand, tears falling uncontrollably from her darkened eyes as she leant forward, resting her elbow against her shaking knee. Unyielding sobs echoed around the room as Toni rose from the sofa, kneeling before the Latina with a saddened frown while Veronica pressed her unused hand against her quivering lips. Cheryl ran her figures through Veronica's damp hair, a sigh of unsurprised understanding escaping her lips as the young heiress fall into her hold, sinking into the comfortable embrace the redhead offered. Sorrow rolled over Cheryl as she glanced down at the crying girl, whose hand was now clutched tightly around the redhead's pyjama shirt, as she ran her fingers through Veronica's soaking hair. 

After years of scandal and deception, the two heiresses had come to call one another close friends, forged by the evilness of their residing town. Veronica had arrived into the small town of Riverdale during Cheryl's darkest hour -with her brother had died mysteriously, her abusive parents continuing their spiteful ways, and with no heroic saviour to save her, Cheryl was trapped- and with no plans on leaving, Cheryl was forced to endure the heiresses contestant worry and love. Knowing that her inability to state her gratitude may worry the Latina, Cheryl strived to show her scener appreciation for her friend's kindness in other, more discrete, ways. Due to this closeness and silent devotion, Cheryl knew Veronica remarkably well. The young Lodge Cheryl was familiarised with was gone; her fiery attitude and smart wite replaced by ill-advised decisions and saddened frowns. 

The sudden change worried Cheryl. 

She understood what terrible mistakes an individual could make while grieving -she had made them herself- and could still recall the violent waves of coldness which crashed over her body as she plunged into Sweetwater River, the last image of her consciousness being the frantic calls and wide eyes of Veronica and her small group of friends as they dashed across the frozen lake. Cheryl wished to help Veronica -least she succumbs to the same, dismal end Cheryl had once suggested- and protect her from the evilness of their town but with little information to begin with, and the young teenager too emotional to answer any form of cognitive questions, Cheryl feared that her wish was currently unachievable. 

"We've got you" Toni reassured the crying girl, running her thumb gently over the Latina's trembling knee. "Ronnie, let it all out" 

"H-He's...d-dying, Toni" The young Latina whimpered helplessly, clutching tightly at the gang leader's available hand and Cheryl's wrinkled top as she cried violently. "D-Daddy's dying and...I-I can't h-help him. I...I can't d-do anything" She stuttered weakly, sharp huffs of restricted breath escaping her lips. 

"We know, darling" Cheryl muttered, casting a pleading glance towards her girlfriend as Toni paused, swallowing apprehensively. "We're here; let it all out" Toni sighed shakily as she held the Latina's aching hand, watching with a saddened frown as Veronica cried into Cheryl's chest. Toni knew the deep feeling of loss which settled within a person's bones at the death of a parent; her parents had died in a sudden car crash at the beginning of her high school career and her uncle was lost to her due to harmful drugs and insulting words of disgrace. Toni Topaz was no stranger to death and heartache -no one in her small collection of friends was- but Veronica was forced to endure the inhumane circumstance of watching her loved one suffer. 

_It was a mercy,_ Toni supposed emotionlessly _when her loved one died without warning_ . She had no time to wait and watch, observing as life slowly drained from their once gleaming eyes and colour diminished from their previously full cheeks. _Veronica_ , Toni thought grimly, _would be forced to watch her father suffer; to watch as he deteriorated and weakened until Mr Lodge became a shell of the father she once possessed._

"We'll help you" Cheryl reassured, "We've got you" 

"I-I'm going to...to l-lose him, Cher" Veronica cried. 

"We know, honey" Toni sighed gently, squeezing Veronica's hand lightly as she caressed the young Latina's quivering knee. "We are going to help you, okay? We promise" Cheryl nodded silently in agreement, pressing her chin against the top of Veronica's head as the heiress continued to cry. "Just focusing on yourself for now" 

"W-What d-do I do?" Veronica hiccupped helplessly. The redhead glanced nervously at her girlfriend, eyes wide with panic as she tightened her hold of the shivering teenager, pulling Veronica closer while continuing to gently run her fingers through the heiresses matted hair. 

"That's entirely up to you, Veronica" Toni decided, allowing the sobbing girl a moment of control. 

"I...I can't" Veronica shook her head stubbornly, retreating further into the warmth of Cheryl's hug as the redhead held her tightly. 

"Okay," Toni nodded, understanding the sudden wish for comfort which forced Veronica silent, her sobs muffled by Cheryl's pyjama top with the redhead sighed worryingly over the heiresses shoulder. "Then; the first thing we're going to do is to get you to stop crying, okay?" Veronica gasped quietly as she slowly began to calm down, firmly squeezing Toni's hand as the gang leader continued to talk. "Take a deep breath for me-" Toni waited until Veronica followed her order before continuing. "-And another one" 

"You're doing so well" Cheryl praised the Latina, smiling softly as Veronica slowly began to take small breaths. "Good girl" 

"Hey, I need you to focus on me for a few seconds, okay?" Toni questioned, glancing up at Veronica's unfocused eyes as she stared down at the small gang leader. Raising their connected hands, Toni rested her elbow comfortably on the sofa as silent tears continued to fall unfaltering down Veronica's flustering cheeks. "Okay, take a deep breath and squeeze my hand for five seconds. Then release" She ordered, watching as Veronica shakily shook her head. "I promise, it'll help" 

"I, I c-can't" Veronica denied, "My, my, my head h-hurts" She stuttered sadly. 

"I know, my angel, but you must try" Cheryl interrupted, gently grasping Veronica's unused hand within her own. "You must listen to Toni for a minute; I'll do it with you, okay?" 

"Pro-promise?" Veronica stuttered quietly, grasping Cheryl's hand tightly. 

"Of course, my darling" The redhead smiled kindly, "Okay, count to five in your head-" _Five...four...three...two...one_ "-and release" Veronica sighed shakily, tears continuing to fall against her cheeks as she squeezed Toni's hand tightly. "See, you did it!" Cheryl praised the young teenager, "Can you do it again?" Veronica nodded shudderingly, long sighs escaping her lips as she calmed down slowly. Cheryl praised her proudly and Toni encouraged her effortlessly -both teens ignoring how _easy_ it was to look after the Latina- while Veronica gradually stopped crying, fresh tears still lining her eyes as she leant tiredly against Cheryl. "We are so proud of you" Veronica blushed softly at the redhead's words, resting against Cheryl's shoulder with an exhausted sigh. 

"How do you feel?" Toni questioned worryingly. 

"Better. Thank you" Veronica nodded tiredly, "...I'm sorry for-" 

"Don't finish that sentence" Toni ordered, breaking the young heiresses thought as she sunk into Cheryl's tight hold. "You're not a burden, or a problem or whatever horrible word is running through your head" 

"But you didn't want-" Veronica tried again. 

"We want you here" Cheryl reassured her, squeezing her lightly. "Granted, we didn't expect it to go this way but it's _okay_ . You're our friend, V" Ignoring the stolen nickname, Veronica instead focused on how _right_ it felt for Cheryl to say those words, replaying them in her head effortlessly. "You're welcome anytime" 

"Now, you seem pretty tired and we have school tomorrow" Toni explained, standing from the floor with a satisfactory groan. "Let's get you in some nice pyjamas" 

"I don't want to be a bother" Veronica whimpered tiredly, unconsciously leaning closer to Cheryl. 

"You're not, angel. Promise" The redhead guaranteed quietly, slowly unwrapping her arms around Veronica's torso. "There's a guest room beside ours; you can use that" She explained as Veronica slowly nodded in her head in agreement. 

"You sure?" 

"Of course" Toni smiled, gently rubbing her thumb over Veronica's knuckles. "Now, why don't we go up?" She questioned gently pulling Veronica to her feet as the heiress smiled tiredly. "There we go" 

"Cher?" Veronica turned with confusion as Toni wrapped her arm around her torso, allowing the sleepy teenager to lean fully against the gang leader. 

"You go ahead" Cheryl smiled, "I'm going to lock up" She explained, "And check on the twins; I'll meet you up there" She promised. 

"Thank you, Cheryl" Veronica muttered. 

"You're welcome" The redhead smiled, ignoring the familiar pang of heartbreak which encased her head as Veronica left the room, guided by Toni with a simple arm wrapped tightly around the Latina's waist. 

* * *

"Where's Ronnie?" Cheryl questioned protectively, entering her shared bedroom with an exhausted sigh as she moved towards the spacious bed pressed against the back wall. Toni hummed appreciatively as she rested against the headboard of the comfortable bed, the soft glow of her phone illuminating her features throughout the darkened room. The redhead moved swiftly around the room, gathering the soft blankets below her shoulders as she crawled to curl beside Toni, her head nestled within the comfortable corner of Toni's elbow. "Toni?" 

"Umm...sorry, Cher" Toni apologised, quickly placing her phone on the bedside table with a tired groan as she moved to rest parallel to her girlfriend. "She's asleep in the guest room" Toni explained as she wrapped her arm tightly around the redhead's torso, pulling her closer with a satisfied sigh while Cheryl moved to rest against her beating chest. "I tried telling her that there was more than enough room in here but she didn't listen; for a second I saw the old Veronica put her foot down" She chuckled, moving to run her fingers through the Blossom's long hair. 

"She'll be stubborn" Cheryl mused silently, "I've never seen her so...vulnerable and alone" She sighed heavily at the thought. 

"Yeah" Toni agreed, "Makes you wonder where everyone else is for her" Chery agreed silently, playing with the elegant swirls which decorated the bedding. "I always thought they were all really good friends" 

"Obviously not" Cheryl mused, "Maybe tomorrow...we could keep an eye on her?" She suggested, moving to glance at her girlfriend with a hesitant smile. "As you said, her previous deminer posses the question of the whereabouts of the Scooby-Doo gang. Veronica looked after me after J.J and I want to return the favour" 

"Of course, baby" Toni replied softly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against the redhead's forehead. Toni smiled gently at Cheryl's thoughtful nature, proud of her girlfriend as she curled comfortably against her. "We can make sure she's okay at school. After how she acted...I wonder how Betty or Archie couldn't have seen it" She mumbled against the gingers head as Cheryl tucked her chin against the gang leaders shoulderblade. 

"Ignorant people will only see what they wish to see" Cheryl explained knowingly, "Cousin Betty and her ginger-head prince may only be able to see past their noses and it doesn't help that Veronica Lodge is very good at acting strongly in front of people" 

"Like someone else I know" Toni teased, pressing a gentle kiss against Cheryl's hair. "We have Vixen practice in the afternoon; we'll keep an eye on her" Cheryl nodded in agreement, snuggling into her girlfriends hold with a content smile. 

"I feel so...helpless" The redhead whimpered quietly after moments of comfortable silence, as Toni wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders. "How could I have not seen it? I thought we were friends" She sighed guiltily, gently playing with the loose-fitting material of Toni's pyjama top between her fingers. "I promised I would be her friend after everything she's done for me; for _us_. What kind of a friend am I if I allow her to go through something as traumatic as losing a parent alone?" 

"Baby, you can't blame yourself" Toni argued kindly, "As you said, Veronica doesn't let people in easily. You cannot feel guilty over something you could not know; Veronica had to be ready to let us know. At the end of the day, we now know what's happening and we can act accordingly" 

"You don't think..." Cheryl hesitated, biting the corner of her bottom lip with a dishearted sigh. "I don't want Veronica reacting badly. You saw how she reacted tonight -she scarcely grasped the concept of walking here- and I'd hate for that to happen when she's alone" 

"We will take care of her" Toni vowed faithfully, affection coating her tone as she gazed at the young heiress tucked against her, the fiery whisps of her hair dancing across the darkened pillows of the bed. "We both have classes with her and Vixen practice...I'm sure we could persuade her to spend a couple of weekends here; especially since it seems like Betty and Archie are constantly busy. We'll watch her" 

"Promise, T.T?" Cheryl questioned tiredly as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend, content to sleep peacefully after the exhausting day of emotions. 

"Of course, baby" Toni smiled lovingly, "Get some sleep; we'll look after her" 

* * *

"Morning, T.T" Cheryl mumbled drowsily, the apathetic reverberation of the couples shared alarm clock whirring through the spacious bedroom as the redhead smoothly rubbed her eyes; satisfied to relax within her girlfriends loving arms as Toni reached to swiftly silence the repetitive siren. The gang leader mumbled incoherently, moving to press a string of continuous kisses against the heiresses bare shoulders as an uncontrollable smile to grace her naked lips while small giggles escaped Cheryl's parted lips. 

"Good morning, beautiful" Toni smiled, reclining against Cheryl as her girlfriend turned, settling upon the plush pillows of the bed with a comfortable sigh as Toni curled to her side. "Have a good sleep?" Toni questioned as Cheryl gently played with the ends of Toni's freshly dyed hair, watching with ill-contained fascination as the soft pink highlights reflected against the early morning sun which shone through the large window.s 

"Perfect" Cheryl beamed. "And you, my darling?" She questioned affectionately. 

"I slept as good as I could with _someones_ cold feet pressing against my legs" The redhead gasped in annoyance, moving to straddle the gang leader with a soft pout as her nose scrunched together adorably in retaliation. 

"My feet are not cold" Cheryl argued, leaning down to press a series of small, feathery kisses against her girlfriend's jawline, enjoying the soft grown which emitted from Toni's lips at the action. "You are abnormally hot, my love" 

"I love you" Toni groaned, grasping Cheryl's chin in a gentle grip as she guided the redhead's lips towards her own. The heiress sighed breathlessly, melting against the gang leader with perfected ease as Toni wrapped her arms tightly around Cheryl's waist. "Do you want to get the twins? I'll get started on breakfast?" Toni posed, breaking the kiss with a gentle sigh of relaxation. 

"Why can't we stay in bed all day?" Cheryl mused quietly, "Surely it would be beneficial to stay at home today, especially after last night? We can put on some hideous reality TV show you insist on watching and Ronnie and I could bake some snacks; we can make a bowl of chocolate-covered marshmallows?" She continued innocently, the gentle pads of her fingers pressing against the gang leaders tense shoulders. 

"That sounds great, Cher" Toni sighed, "But Ronnie already has to explain to her parents why she didn't come home last night and you don't want to put her in any more trouble for skipping school, do you?" 

"I suppose not" Cheryl groaned, "Fine...I'll wake the twins while you begin breakfast. We can wake Ronnie up after its prepared; the poor girl needs as much sleep as she can get" She sighed heavily at the thought, "It will be a miracle if she doesn't get sick from walking in the rain...I've never seen her so vulnerable and alone before" 

"I know, baby" Toni nodded slowly, "But we promised to look after her and that is what we'll do" Cheryl agreed silently, slowly moving away from the gang leader as she ran her fingers through the soft curls of her tangled hair with a heavy breath, pressed against the edge of the bed. 

"T.T...do you smell that?" 

"Smell what, Cher?" Toni questioned distractingly, moving towards the connected bathroom with a content smile as the redhead followed wordlessly. 

"It smells like..." Cheryl breathed deeply once more, happiness gleaming within her eyes as she smiled warmly. "Pancakes. My love, it smells like pancakes!" She beamed excitably, overtaking the gang leader in her rush towards the bathroom.

"My beauty, it's not possible" Toni shrugged, stepping into the connected bathroom as Cheryl swiftly prepared for the day. "Nana Rose's carer isn't here for another hour or so and no one else would cook in this house beside you and me" She proceeded certainly, watching through the long mirror pressed against the tiled wall of the bathroom as Cheryl nodded in inadequate understanding. 

While preparing for the day, the two teenagers dressed separately, small conversations fluttering through the bedroom. Cheryl applied her delicate makeup, perfecting her iconic red lipstick and curling her long strands of red hair while Toni dressed, preferring to take the redheads position after Cheryl had finished. Torn trousers encased the gang leaders long legs -elongated by a pair of heeled boots- and embellished with small spikes, combined with a graphic t-shirt and the darkened leather of her Pretty Poison jacket which was wrapped perfectly around her small waist. In contrast, a short skirt wrapped around Cheryl's long legs, concealing the thick stockings as the redhead gently manoeuvred the long sleeves of her top; the marron coloured fabric settling perfectly beneath her extended collarbone. Her heeled boots clicked against the wooden floor of the bedroom as she excited the large wardrobe, smiling softly at the sight of her girlfriend as Toni grabbed her phone, smiling gently at the illuminated image of the couple.

"You look gorgeous, my darling" Cheryl smiled warmly, extending her hand towards the gang leader. "Ready?"

"Of course, darlin'" Toni replied lovingly, "You must be trying to kill me" She whistled approvingly, her eyes roaming over the redhead's appearance. 

"You flatter me too much, Toni" Cheryl beamed, "I'll go get the twins" She sighed, moving towards the door of their bedroom. "Though I am serious, Toni...I smell pancakes" She chuckled amusingly. 

"Baby, if you want pancakes so badly, I'm sure we have some leftover ingredients from last time we made them" Toni smiled, leaning against the wall of the long corridors as Cheryl slowly moved towards the twin's room. "We should ask Ronnie is she wants some when we wake her up" 

"Excellent choice, my love" Cheryl beamed, "You are amazing!" She smiled as she twisted the handle of the twin's bedroom, admiring the retreating form of her girlfriend as Toni moved towards the stairs, descending into the foyer. 

Regarding the piles of toys which lay messily within the living room, Toni made a mental note to clear the floor before school as she moved to enter the large kitchen and adjoining dining room, stopping momentarily to lean against the arched doorframe. Veronica rested against the marble counter of the kitchen, her back curved towards Toni as she effortlessly prepared breakfast, the sweet smell fading into the surrounding room. Humming quietly in union with the soft music erupting from the small speaker stationed on the other side of the counter, Veronica appeared ignorant to Toni's sudden presence as the gang leader observed her. A simplistic pencil skirt encased her legs, marked with a checkerboard print, and connected with a burgundy, sleeveless shirt while a pair of black heels imprisoned her feet. Her ubiquitous pearl necklace glistened perfectly around her neck, displayed proudly by the simplistic bun placed at the back of her head. 

_She seemed happy_ , Toni mused as the Latina danced, her hips swaying in rhythm to the faint song as the oven sizzled with the promise of breakfast. Her smile -observed only when the Latina swayed her head to the side- radiated throughout the room, full of the promise of happiness and coated with the perfect layer of burgundy lipstick. Her makeup was simple -containing a faint layer of blush and eyeshadow- but reflected confidence; _a look_ , Toni mused, _that suited the young Latina perfectly._

"Pancakes?" Veronica questioned suddenly, her tone filled with innocent amusement as Toni yelped uncontrollably, a heavy blush of embarrassment crossing her cheeks at the idea of being caught staring. 

"Umm..." Toni muttered, stepping into the room with a bashful smile. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought" 

"It's fine; happens to the best of us" Veronica shrugged, "Do you want some pancakes?" She repeated. 

"If your offering" Toni smiled, glancing towards the dining room table. Set perfectly, a series of four chairs -two of which had sat with the twin's supporter seats- sat against the large dining room table, decorated by elegant utensils and large plates. "I think you missed a plate" Toni explained, moving towards the counters lining the room which held the plates. 

"No?" Veronica denied, uncertainty fueling her tone as she shook her head. "Four chairs for four breakfasts" She explained.

"So...where are you sitting?" Toni teased, leaning down to grab the necessary silverware. "On the ceiling?" 

"I thought..." Veronica shook her head with a determined smile. "I was going to call Daddy; I can ask him to get someone to pick me up" She explained, turning towards the stove with a gentle sigh. "I've imposed enough" 

"Nonsense" Cheryl dismissed swiftly as she stepped into the room, the adorable twins balanced carefully on each hip as they babbled incoherently. With soft features and dazzling brown eyes, it was clear that the small twins were Blossom's -the only difference being the small whisps of strawberry blonde hair from their mother- and acted accordingly, leaning affectionately against Cheryl's collarbone as Juniper clung onto a small section of the redheads curled hair. "You are always welcome here, Veronica" She promised, leaning against the island as she smiled distractingly at the twins. 

"You've mentioned that many times" Veronica sighed quietly, "I appreciate it; I do. But...I have taken enough of your time and with school today, I bet you're cursing my name for taking your alone time away from you" She laughed shallowly, "You've done enough for me; I bet your exhausted" Toni shook her head with faked amusement, placing the final plate on the table with a dissatisfied sigh. 

"Ronnie, we're always exhausted" Toni reassured, "Between school and the twins and Nana Rose -not to the mention the gang- our time is sparse-" 

"Precisely" Veronica interrupted, "You barely have time together as it is; I shouldn't have imposed" She shook her head, "Let me finish cooking this as an apology; I'm sorry I can't do more. I'll get out of your hair in no time" 

"My darling, you misunderstand the point" Cheryl stepped forward, "We have been so busy these past few weeks that we failed to remember our friends. Despite the harsh circumstances, it was nice to be remembered of the world outside work and family" She explained as the heiress turned, facing Cheryl with a kind smile. "We missed you" 

"I missed you too" Veronica sighed, "But honestly...I've imposed enough" She shook her head, "For goodness sake...I'm even wearing your clothes!" She exclaimed, a gentle laugh fluttering across the kitchen as Veronica gestured to her outfit. "I've taken too much" 

"First of all, you have never looked better" Toni complimented, "Secondly, we are your friends, Ronnie. It is about time someone starts treating you with even the smallest amount of love that you treat everyone else with" Toni continued apologetically, moving towards the Latian with a reassuring smile as she gently grasped Veronica's hands, pulling her into a tight and loving hug. "We love you; I'm sorry we haven't said it enough" 

"I'm sorry" Veronica sighed shakily, sinking into Toni's warm embrace with a relieved smile. The gang leader nodded silently in understanding as she glanced towards her girlfriend, admiring the redhead with a gentle smile as Cheryl stepped towards the two women, a small glint of love shinning deeply in her eyes. 

"Don't apologise" Toni whispered as Veronica curled against her, exposing the side of her face to Cheryl's observing gaze. "Just understand that you are wanted and loved and nothing -absolutely nothing- could alter that" The twins whined inarticulately as Toni curled her arm around the Latina's small torso, leaving her hand to rest comfortably on Veronica's torso as she sunk into her hold. 

"You haven't met the twins, correct?" Cheryl questioned softly, moving closer to the duo as Veronica shook her head in denial. "Well then...This is Dagwood" She gestured to the small boy leaning comfortably against her hip, a curious expression crossing his beautiful features as his eyes narrowed in concentration. The heiress smiled warmly at the young child as she glanced between the two relatives with hidden wonder, musing at the indistinguishable characteristics of their faces. "And this is Juniper" The redhead continued proudly, motioning towards the adolescent girl stationed against her opposite hip, smiling sweetly as Juniper held tightly to the plentiful lock of red hair beside her. 

"They are beautiful" Veronica complimented, "Dagwood has your eyes but Juniper...Juniper has the Blossom smile" Veronica continued, watching as a proud smile crossed the Blossom's pained lips. 

"That they do" Toni agreed, "I think our little magpie found his next treasure" She joked teasingly, following Dagwood's wandering eyes as he glanced at the sparkling pearls which rested around Veronica's neck. 

"Treasure?" Veronica questioned with confusion. 

"Your pearls" Cheryl explained, "Dagwood has a fascination for sparkly objects, especially jewellery" 

"Oh," Veronica exclaimed in understanding, glancing towards the pearls around her neck. 

"Want to hold him?" Toni asked sincerely, "Juniper is a little shy of new people but Dagwood seems to have Cher's confidence" She laughed. "It took weeks before Juniper was comfortable with _me_ holding her! Dagwood only seemed to like me because of my earrings" The gang leader continued, tapping the silver diamonds which decorated her small ears; _an anniversary present_ , Veronica remember, _which had Cheryl worried for weeks_. 

"I can?" The heiress asked, curiously. 

"Of course" Cheryl smiled, stepping forward. "Here" Veronica reached forward carefully, gently moving her hands under Dagwood's extended arms and delicately lifting him from Cheryl's hold. Instinctively, the young boy reached for the string of pearls coiled around Veronica's neck, rolling them smoothly between his fingers as he reclined against the heiress's hip, his legs encircled around her torso perfectly. "You're a natural. He adores you, Ronnie" Cheryl beamed excitably. 

"Thank you" Veronica smiled bashfully. 

"Why don't you two sit down?" Toni gestured to the table, "I'll finish breakfast. We still have an hour or so until school" She explained. 

"You sure? I can help" Veronica offered. 

"I'm positive" Toni grinned. The two girls nodded reluctantly, moving to sit at the large table as Toni moved to finish breakfast. Two smaller chairs, fit for the twins, stood either side of Cheryl -who sat automatically at the head of the table- and allowed for Veronica to sit facing the kitchen and beside Dagwood's high-chair. As she sat down, intent on placing Dagwood in his correct chair, the young boy moved to face the heiress, his legs wrapped around her torso as he, still mesmerised by the shine of the large pearls, moved to play with the young teenagers dark hair, bunching the loose strands within his hand carefully. Juniper, following her brother's movement, moved to rest peacefully within Cheryl's lap, her back following the curve of Cheryl's arm as she snuggled peacefully against the teenager's chest. 

Despite having never met their father, Veronica understood Dagwood to be a reflection of him. Gentle, handsome and fearless, Dagwood -even for his young age- took command over the situation, expressing his opinion through a variation of scowling eyebrows and pursed lips. Juniper was similar to her aunt; keen to hide behind her brother's protective nature, Juniper appeared reluctant to express her true self. She was beautiful -her strawberry blonde hair and plump cheeks filled with natural blush originating from her mother while her darkened eyes and sharp nose connected her to her departed father- but the spark of intelligence hidden with her curious eyes was solely that of her aunt's; for Veronica was sure Cheryl possessed the same, alluring quality. 

"Thank you, Cheryl" Veronica acknowledged swiftly, glancing towards the redhead with a content smile. "For last night and...everything you have ever done for me. I haven't thanked you enough over the past year or so but...I truly do mean it" 

"You are welcome any time, Veronica; I hope you know that" Cheryl beamed. "If I may though...what made you walk all the way here?" She questioned protectively, "You know that, if you had called, T.T or I would have picked you up and you could have spent the night either way. You didn't have to walk in the rain" 

"Truthfully..." She sighed reluctantly, "I barely realised I was walking; I only left for some fresh air. I left the apartment and...the next thing I know is that I'm knocking on your door and questioning my every move" 

"Next time something happens or you just feel like having company, you are more than welcome to call Toni or me" She ordered precautionarily, "You must promise me" 

"I promise" Veronica nodded quietly. 

"Good" Cheryl smiled, "Anything could have happened" 

"I know" The heiress nodded in understanding, "I just...In my head, I had no other option. I didn't think about texting anyone for warning or turning back around; it was as if my mind already decided where I was going" She admitted, glancing at the young child in her lap as he continued to play with the pearls, reflecting them against the bright light of the chandelier above them. 

"I understand your reasoning" Cheryl sighed, "But...my judgment does not mean that it fails to terrify me. Why didn't you...and if I'm overstepping, tell me and I'll stop...but why didn't you visit Cousin Betty? Is she not the 'B' to your 'V', your best friend?" She questioned curiously, "What has happened to make you walk all this way when she lives no more than ten minutes from you?" 

"Nothing has happened" Veronica shrugged unknowingly, "But..." 

"But?" Cheryl prompted. 

"Betty is busy with Jughead and her mother is back; she's still worried about her sister and whatever is happening with Charles has her on edge" Veronica sighed sadly, "I didn't want to burden her, I guess" 

"Burden her? My dear Ronnie" Cheryl frowned, reaching over to rest her open palm against the table. Powerless to restrict her movement, Veronica swayed forward, placing her hand within Cheryl's as the redhead held it firmly within her grasp, reassuringly tracing the outline of the Latina's knuckles with her thumb. "She is your best friend; Betty should never see you as a burden" 

"I can't...I can't do that to her." Veronica denied, "I have to be strong for everyone. Betty says that something evil is happening at Stonewall Prep with Jughead and his friends. She has to focus on college and it's not like Mr Honey is making it any easier for her. With her mother back in the mix too...she's exhausted and-" 

"So, it seems, are you" Cheryl interrupted, "If Betty has enough time to complain about her predicaments and misfortunes to you, then she must make time to return the favour" She scoffed, "That isn't a friendship, Ronnie. It sounds like a therapy session; not one you are benefiting from either" 

"It's not as bad as it sounds" Veronica promised, "Betty is busy and stressed and with everything that has happened, I can't blame her. I cannot burden her with my problems too; I shouldn't have troubled you and Toni if I'm honest" 

"Why?" Cheryl questioned fiercely, "Why are you so stubborn that you refuse to rely on your _friends_ for help, Ronnie? Your problems are not a burden; you were threatened with the loss of someone very dear to you. Betty would understand if you wanted to talk about it; grievously, the one thing that connects us all in this small town is the presence of death" 

"It's just..." Veronica sighed sadly, "It's my _father_ ; to Betty, he is the worst man to cross this Earth. She wouldn't understand" 

"Wouldn't she?" Cheryl inquired, "My dear cousin has lost her father; a man far worse than yours" 

"Betty...She always focused on what _my_ family was doing to get away her own" Veronica explained, "I never had a problem with it; _know thy enemy_ , as the saying goes. If I tell Betty what is happening...she'll want to know everything and formulate this story of karma. I'm not ready for that; I don't want her coming to up me with elaborate ideas of treatment or handling me like I am a child because of _this_." She argued sadly, "I can't tell her; the only people I wish to know are you and Toni" 

"And Archie?" Cheryl questioned. 

"He is grieving his father" Veronica replied, "Drawing up mine would only bring up painful memories; I can't do that to him" 

"Veronica Lodge, must you be so selfless?" Cheryl questioned sarcastically, gently squeezing the Latina's hand in quiet reassurance. "Your fiery prince would understand" 

"I can't risk it, Cher" She rejected, "Mr Andrew's death hit him so hard -it hurt all of us- and Archie can't afford any more steps backs in his recovery. He's finally figuring out what he wants to do after school; I can't delay that for him" 

"I don't know how you expect to look after those two when you are breaking apart, Veronica" Cheryl sighed heavily, "It is okay to be selfish and needy every once in a while; it is nothing to be ashamed of if you wish for help" 

"I know; I'm trying to understand that" Veronica replied, "I just want to give them some time to recover from everything that happened last year" 

"You're going to spread yourself too thin and I don't want to see the repercussions of that" Cheryl sighed, "If you don't feel ready to tell anyone then that is okay -I cannot force you- but I must request that you allow T.T and I to help look after your small group of simulated perfectiveness" 

"You don't have to-" 

"Veronica Lodge, if you tell me that I do not _have_ to help you one more time I will scream" She threatened, "I want to help; you wouldn't be sat at my dining room table, in my clothes and awaiting breakfast if I didn't" She sighed sadly, glancing towards the small toddler curled comfortably within her lap with a reminiscing smile. "If it wasn't for you and your group of mismatched heroes...I would have joined my Jay-Jay in the great beyond" 

"Cheryl-" 

"No, let me continue. Please" She begged quietly, grasping Veronica's hand tightly within her own. "I would have never met my gorgeous T.T or joined the Serpents or even had the privilege of looking after these beautiful children. My last days on this beautiful planet would have been filed with my mother's harsh words and the idea of true loneliness. You saved my life; you held me when I thought no one wanted to go near me, you protected me when I thought everyone would have gladly watched me drown and you...you cared for me when even my mother would rather sit at my funeral then deal with me as a daughter" Veronica tightened her hold on the redhead's hand, watching as Cheryl continued to observe her small niece, a sad smile forming on her painted lips. 

"You were my only friend and now, thanks to you, I wake up every day to see my _girlfriend_ and I have a new family with the Pretty Poisons -though I secretly never stopped loving the Serpents, despite their backwards ways- and I have _two_ beautiful children who wake up every day and give me hugs and kisses" The heiress continued, leaning down to gently press a series of small kisses against her nieces blushing cheeks, smiling proudly at the adorable squeak which escaped the unprepared toddler. "I will spend every day thanking you for what you did that day at the river. I want to help you and your friends the same way you helped me all those months ago. I never want to go back to the cold-hearted _Cheryl_ _Bombshell_ I was before; I don't want to do that to my friends, the twins or Toni" She shuddered softly in desperate hopelessness. "I dread to think of who you would become if you weren't helped through this" 

"I...I'm not sure what to say bar thank you" Veronica whispered, small tears linning her clouded vision. "Thank you so, _so_ much" 

"You do not need to thank me" Cheryl denied, "I only wish that we go through this together; no deserves to be alone" 

"...Okay" Veronica agreed, observing with tired eyes as Chery breathed steadily, turning towards the Lodge heiress with a thankful smile as the two continued to hold hands over the table. Toni appeared moments later, smiling contently at the serene silence which had settled over the two teenagers as she placed the twin's breakfasts in front of their empty chairs. The two teenagers move according, carefully manoeuvring the young children to their seats -if Veronica had trouble removing Dagwood's persistent hand from her pearl necklace, then she did not voice it- as they silently gestured towards the breakfast which sat before the toddlers. 

"I love you" Toni whispered into her girlfriend's ear as she placed the final two plates on the table, ignorant to Veronica's wonderstruck gaze as she began to eat her food. "You are so strong and perfect and beautiful; I will spend every waking moment on this planet reminding you of my love" Realising that her love had heard her previous conversation with their guest, Cheryl blushed red in embarrassment. "You...-are...-absolutely...-wonderfully...-perfect" Puncturing each word with a soft kiss against the heiresses blushing features, Toni moved towards her seat with a proud grin, her foot immediately resting against Cheryl's under the table. 

"This looks amazing; thank you, ladies" Cheryl complimented breathlessly, intent on changing the conversation before Veronica could question the sudden crack in her voice. 

"It was Veronica's doing" Toni smiled smugly as she cut her food into small sections. "I only finished it; Miss Lodge is the true genies" 

"We must agree that it was a joint effort, Miss Topaz" Veronica teased, following the gang leaders movements. "We make a brilliant team" 

"You two becoming friends scares me" Cheryl mentioned seriously, "The twins seem to agree with me on this belief" Juniper grinned happily, her cheeks stuffed with delicious food and painted with a sparkling blush, as she carefully held her plastic fork, the remains of her breakfast littered across her vest. Her brother shared a similar expression of happiness, eyes sparkling as he swiftly continued to eat; his pace much quicker than that of his sisters. 

"The twins seem to also enjoy the food" Toni laughed softly, "Fair more than any of my cooking anyway" Veronica blushed softly at the praise. "You'll have to come back to make breakfast every day, Ronnie" 

"Only breakfast?" Cheryl gasped, "Veronica, you may have to move in with us and make all our meals; you're a far better cook than anyone here" 

"You two are very kind" Veronica blushed, "But I'm afraid that it is my mother who is the true mastermind. She taught me everything I know" She beamed proudly. 

"I never pecked Mrs Lodge as a cooker" Toni shrugged, "You think she could teach me a few tips?" 

"I don't know" Veronica shrugged, "Mom hasn't cooked in so long; too busy, she says." She denied, "Before she met Daddy though...she used to cook every day for her parents; they worked tirelessly to provide my mother with a good life and often forget to live theirs...Mom said that the least she could do was make them a good meal for when they came home" 

"That's so sweet" Cheryl gushed softly. 

"Daddy says that he fell in move with my mother the moment she cooked for him" Veronica continued wistfully, "She cooked with love, forgetting all the trouble that was in the world as she focused on looking after the important people in her life. Even after she married Daddy, she would travel for my Abuela and Abuelo on the weekends to cook for them" 

"And now?" Toni questioned curiously. 

"They live too far away now" Veronica sighed sadly, "But we try to see them as often as we can; at least twice a year for a few weeks. I try to call them as much as I can to remind them of how much I love them" 

"I bet that makes them very happy" Cheryl smiled, "Still hearing from you, despite the distance" 

"Of course" Veronica nodded, "I last called them about _La Bonne Nuit_. They seemed proud" 

"As they should be" Toni beamed, "I guess cooking is important in your family" 

"Yes" Veronica agreed, "I remember when I was little and my parents used to argue...my father would call my Abuela and ask for a family recipe. He would spend all night trying to make it perfect for breakfast the next day as a form of apology" 

"That's so romantic" Toni smiled. 

"It was" She nodded, "They don't do it now...I think my parents have forgotten what food can taste like when combined with love but...It was always my favourite memory as a child" 

"The simplistic memories often outway the moments of extravagance" Cheryl hummed knowingly. 

"You are right" The Latina concurred, "My family may not be perfect but to a young girl -who knew nothing of the world except the love my parents shared for each other and myself- it was enough" 

"Well...thank you, Veronica" Toni acknowledged, "Thank you for the food and the story; I never realised how...beautiful your life has been" 

"Not many people can say that they have had a life like Veronica Lodge" Cheryl admitted, "It must be incredible to have so many stories and not tell them...to keep them locked away from the world" 

"The world is a cruel place" Veronica nodded grimly, "If I let my stories fly away, who's to say they won't return covered in hate and misfortune. No...I keep my secrets and my loves to myself and then, no one can taint them" 

"No one?" 

"My Daddy has committed many crimes and though it may benefit many people in this town for me to give up on him...I remember moments from when I was a child and suddenly, he is the man I knew ten years ago" She sighed, "Cooking and telling stories...those seem to be the only positive connections to my parents" 

"I am sorry, Ronnie" Cheryl apologised quietly. 

"Don't be" Veronica smiled warmly, "In a way...my Daddy has made me stronger than anyone else ever could and I will always thank him for that, regardless of the pain that grew alongside it" The teenager continued, "I have my friends with me; a group of people who I shall never leave" 

"I hope we stay friends forever, Ronnie" Toni beamed. "Speaking of...are you free this weekend? Saturday specifically?" Veronica thought for a moment, her plump lip held between her whitened teeth as she thought upon the change in conversation, before nodding her head. "Well, I had the day off -thank you by the way- and-" Veronica smiled softly, glancing towards Cheryl with a confused expression as the heiress shrugged unknowingly. "-I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" 

"Join us?" Cheryl inquired, "My love, I didn't know we were going anywhere" 

"We weren't but Veronica kept mentioning the importance of making positive memories and I realised we all haven't truly hung out together" 

"What do you suppose?" Veronica questioned. 

"A picnic at the park" Toni beamed, "There is this beautiful spot surrounded by trees that Cher and I like to take the twins too. I thought you could join us...Nana Rose may come too" 

"Me?" Veronica questioned, "Why? Surely, Betty would be a better fit; she is your cousin, Cheryl" She shrugged, continuing to eat her food in favour of watching the glances of protectiveness between the couple. 

"Perhaps" Cheryl nodded, suddenly agreeing with her girlfriend's prompt decision. "But we want you to accompany us" The redhead reached for her girlfriend's hand, holding it tightly against the wooden frame of the table as the two smiled. "Toni is right; we've hardly spent time together and you have yet to meet Nana Rose. The twins would love some company; T.T and I can hardly keep up with them" Toni laughed softly in agreement, "I have met your family, Ronnie, and it is only fair that you meet mine. Say you'll join us" She pleaded. 

"You sure?" The heiress questioned once more. 

"Of course" Toni guaranteed. 

"Okay then" Veronica agreed, "I can't wait" 


End file.
